


Congrats, Sheriff!

by LexiPearl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Girlfriend Waverly, Love, Sheriff Nicole, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiPearl/pseuds/LexiPearl
Summary: Between episodes 3.10 and 3.11Nicole and Waverly head out from the city's indoctrination ceremony of Nicole as the new sheriff of Purgatory. An event at which Nicole was in full official uniform, stetson hat, tie, new boots and all. They stopped off at Shorty's for post celebratory drinks with the team. They hang out Shorty's for a few hours celebrating Nicole and enjoying each other's company. Around 7pm Waverly and Nicole decided to call it an evening as it had been a big day for Nicole.





	Congrats, Sheriff!

Their car ride home is quiet for the most part minus a few laughs and loving compliments from Waverly about how proud of Nicole she is and Nicole of how she couldn't have made it this far without Waverly. They arrive at Nicole's place and enter into low lit living room - Waverly purposely trailing behind Nicole waiting to see the look of surprise on her face. Nicole flips on the lights to see a rose petal covered floor, couch, coffee table and kitchen. She turns to Waverly and says, “baby, when did you do all this - it looks amazing!” Waverly smiles from ear to ear and says, “when you left for for station earlier and I said I had some errands to run”. Nicole walks over to Waverly giving her the warmest hug and a very passionate kiss followed by, “how'd I ever go so lucky?”, of course also smiling ear to ear. As Waverly takes her hand and leads her around the corner into the kitchen Nicole's surprises continue as she sees a fully prepared meal, dessert and all laid out on the table with wine, candles, flowers and a card that reads, “I am so proud of you, congrats baby! Love Waverly”. 

As they sit down to enjoy the wonderfully delicious meal Waverly snuck away earlier to prepare they continue their evening talking about Nicole's plans as sheriff and their plans in Purgatory. After about an hour of eating Waverly excuses herself to use the restroom, she returns in a silk black and red robe stopping just above her knees wearing black heels and seductively says, “baby, are you ready for dessert?” Nicole, taking the last sips of her wine almost chokes seeing the stunningly sexy sight in front of her. “Uhh, the strawberries and cheesecake on the counter, or something else?” she says. “Hmm something else on the counter, something better” Waverly says as she walk towards Nicole and reaches for her tie. She grabs Nicole by her tie and pulls her toward her as she backs up against the counter. “This dessert is a little sweeter and you definitely won't be forgetting about it anytime soon”. With those words Waverly reaches up and moves her arms swiftly around Nicole's neck, Nicole's hands quickly find Waverly's waist, and they share and electrically blissful kiss. Feeling the excitement and tingle between their lips and tongues Nicole swoopes her love up and Waverly wraps her legs around the sheriff's hips and is impatiently lowered onto the counter. Still kissing deeply, Nicole finds the strings of her love’s robe and slowly unties it revealing the very sexy teddy underneath, while Waverly slowly undoes her new sheriff's tie and top buttons. They kiss deeper and more passionately now as the fire and anxiousness builds inside them. Nicole kisses Waverly's neck which causes her to let out a soft moan - letting Nicole know she is ready. Nicole again grabs Waverly just underneath her thighs so she is straddling the taller woman and carries her upstairs.

Nicole softly slams Waverly's back into the bedroom door, frantically twisting at the knob - the anticipation of the loving making about to happen charging both women to 100. The shorter woman let's out another moan, this time deeper and more hurried as their tongues continue to tease and explore each other's warm mouths. Nicole finally gets the door open and immediately walks over to the bed and lays her love down. Placing herself between the shorter woman's legs, raising up so one knee is between her thighs and the other is supporting her as she stands up and slowly and tastefully begins to remove her cufflinks, then her tie and lastly popping the remaining buttons of her shirt and revealing her red lace bra. She strategically removes her shirt, one arm at a time to allow Waverly to see her toned arms, the whole time biting her bottom lip as she looks down hungrily at her girlfriend. Waverly on the other hand is smiling readily at her love, biting her left index finger while she uses her right hand to play with and undo Nice's belt. She sits up, Nicole's knee still between her legs and removes the belt, looking up wantonly in Nicole's eyes. Nicole leans down so they are forehead to forehead, kisses her love and says, “mmm, this dessert is definitely going to be sweeter”. Waverly smiles against Nicole's lips and let's out another pleasing moan before pulling her love down to her as they lie back on the bed and continue ravaging each others mouths.

What feels like and eternity passes before Nicole begins to slide her right hand down her loves body and sits back up to admire the sexy as hell women below her. She smiles, admiring all the effort Waverly put into her outfit which was meant to visually please Nicole - which it most definitely does. She runs her fingers around each breast, tugging a little at each nipple, before removing her robe and bra, then drags her finger down the center of her abdomen before she stops just above Waverly's thong, running her fingers along the top seam. Looking up at Waverly who is already smiling at her, Nicole uses both hands to slowly pull her love's panties off before tossing them to side. She returns her hand to teasingly run her index finger between Waverly's visibly wet folds before pushing her finger all the way in - as Waverly growls in pleasure - and removing it again and placing it in her own mouth. The shorter woman's eyes grow huge at this site and she throws her head back, arches her back and says, “Nicole, please, now!”. Nicole smiles and leans back down to Waverly and kisses her softly before sliding her finger back into her lovers even more wet folds. Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole bare shoulders and claws at the pleasure, with that Nicole knows to slowly add one more then a third finger and begins her vigorous pursuit for Waverly's g-spot thrusting in and out over and over. Waverly moves her hips in unison with Nicole's fingers, moaning and sighing, as her body warms, tenses and eventually reaches its peak. Nicole feels the tightness of Waverly's warm walls gripping her fingers and smiles in her neck with a sense of accomplishment, knowing what's about to happen. Quivering and writhing, “ohhh, yes! Don't stop, don't stop! Ni, ni, Nicole! Waverly screams out as her floodgates open and pour out into Nicole's hand.

Nicole positions herself to see the most peaceful, pleased look on her loves face - Waverly is still on her high but slowly coming down. Nicole waits a few more minutes before pulling her fingers out and laying beside Waverly to pull her in close. Kissing her forehead and smiling, “I want to do that forever, Waverly”, she says softly, “that can be arranged”, Waverly says through a soft sigh as she drifts off.

*****

They awake from their nap, refreshed and ready for round 2. Waverly slowly trails her finger up Nicole's well defined abs, resting her hands between Nicole's breasts over her bra. Nicole never came out of her bra and pants, she was all too eager to please Waverly. Waverly then moves her hand down her love's abs slowly unzipping the well fitting black pants. Nicole blinks away sleep to look down and feel her brunettes hand weaving under the red lace boy shorts, hovering just over her warm center. Nicole's breath pauses, anticipated Waverly's next move. She twists and turns throwing her red locks into her pillow as she finally feels her love's finger skillfully dip into her very wet core. Waverly nuzzles her nose in her love's neck, leaving open mouth kisses from her collarbone to her ear. Nicole's cheeks flush pink and red as a devilish smile creeps across Waverly's lips. Her thrusts pick up speed and urgency - in and out, in and out, as Nicole's hands grip and grab at the sheets on her left and claw at Waverly's back on the right. She winces in slight pain at the scratches but ignores it as she feels her love's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. “Yes baby, come for me Sheriff Haught” she whispers into Nicole's ear. And with that, the redhead, let's out a growling “ahhh, ahhh!”, and is sent over the edge, shaking and trembling as she reaches her peak.

As she comes down from her high, she looks Waverly over, lying naked and beautiful next to her. She smiles saying, “thank you, for everything. I truly appreciate you and all you do for me and us and I am so lucky to call you mine”. Waverly reaches up and places a gentle yet reassuring kiss on her loves lips. They lie there in each other's embrace, smiling. “Anything for my Sheriff”, Waverly says with a sweet smile.

END


End file.
